The Many Cases of Soul Evans
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: They may look like a psychic detective agency, but don't be fooled: Motormouth Soul is just a super observant slacker, and his ultra-cool sidekick is just Souls old pal BlackStar. But together, the funny detective duo somehow solves crimes. Read to find out more! Based on the TV's show hit series PSYCH! Crime/Humor/Mystery/Epicness! ON HOLD FOR NOW... SORRY
1. Tom Gregory was Murdered? part 1

A/N Guys... im doing it again. i cant focus on one story until its complete. i had to write this one. i couldnt help it! i guess the inspration for this story came a little from PSYCH. that AMAINGLY **AWESOME** show coming back on in Febuary 29. SUPER EXCITED for season 7! for all of you Psych fans out there, oh yeah, im one of them.

* * *

**March 3, 1993. (Souls age: 14)**

"Black Star I think that is highly inappropriate for this situation." Soul said, his voice rising a little higher than normal, as he ventured into the dining room of his house. He hung up the phone, stopped and looked down at the kitchen table that was covered in files and pictures. Mom had another case. Soul smiled and started walking over to the table and reached for a paper, when his mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Solomon Bryce Evans, don't you dare even _think_ about touching those cases." She walked out with a coffee mug in her hands and a finger pointed straight towards his chest. He sighed and threw his head back.

"Come on mom, really? The middle name? I'm not seven anymore." She gently pushed him aside and sat back down in front of her laptop and files.

"Sometimes you act like it. Now go play… or do whatever it is you were doing before, _upstairs_. I'm busy." Soul stepped to the side of his mother and looked over the screen. He half laughed and pointed at the screen.

"That's funny. Black Star and I saw that guy down at the ice cream shop earlier this afternoon." He bent down at his mother's level to get a better look at the guy's photo on the computer screen. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? And your sure that this is the same guy were talking about." It was Souls turn to look at her in disbelief now. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ha! Mom, are you seriously asking me this? How many times have I been wrong about your cases? I _saw_ that guy in the ice cream shop." He emphasized on the word 'saw' with his hands and jumped on his toes and stood back over next to the doorway. His mother gave him a look of suspicion and closed her laptop, sighing. He knew she would cave in eventually. He just had to give her time to think it over, "Think about it. I'm going to go try and figure out what I was doing before I walked in here…" Soul sighed and turned around, slowly walking out of the dining room. Soul counted quietly to himself and smirked.

"Okay. What'd you get on the guy Soul?" he spun around on his heel and clasped his hands together.

"Glad you asked mom. While you were upstairs getting dressed this morning, I happened to stumble upon your bag, knocking everything out of it. _Including_ the man's photo." He walked back over to his mom, "The man's name is-,"

"Henry Winsor. Age 45. Brown hair-," Soul held his hands out and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom. Do you want me to tell you what I got on the guy or what?" She apologized silently and motioned him to carry on.

"Harry W. was an old friend of the warehouse owner down by the bay-,"

"And how'd you figure this one out?" Soul chuckled and sat down on top of the table by his mother.

"He smelt like salt and a hint salmon fish. Anyways, the guys 'friend', that I suppose was the one who was murdered, was- he was… uh… brain help me out here buddy, he was-," Soul snapped his fingers as he thought, "surprisingly I forgot." Soul glanced up at the roof then looked up at his mother as he hung his head. Soul fumbled with his hands in his lap as his mother spoke.

"Listen Soul… I know what you're going through is hard. Losing you father in that plane crash shouldn't be affecting the way you behave. You don't have to be like your father Soul. To me, I loved him. Okay? I did. But sometimes that scam of his- pretending he's psychic and all that- really was just a waste of time and to his co-workers down at the station." She held his cheek in his hand.

"Yeah, ma I know that, but listen. Just check down by the warehouse. And dad to me… he was my role model. Every dad is to their son. One thing I do know is he wasn't lying. And that should be completely obvious to you. He solved a dozen more cases that anyone down at that station could do in a week. And I know I could to. If you just let me help you with this one-," Souls mother interrupted him.

"No. I'm not letting you solve anymore of my cases Soul. One was enough, I'll let my detectives deal with it." she sighed and looked at her watch, "Go get in the shower Soul. We have to wake up early tomorrow." She tapped his cheek slightly and started cleaning up her files and pictures. Soul hopped down off the table and shuffled slowly upstairs to the bathroom.

"Night…" he shouted as he walked up the stairs feeling completely useless now. He closed the door and started to take his shower.

* * *

**15 years later**

"What are you going to ask her that the police haven't yet Soul?" Black star asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Soul bit his cheek and shrugged.

"Don't know. But I do know, I need you to keep an eye out for any of the detectives. can't be caught by them again. Ha… remember what happened last time we got caught?"

"Yes. I do. I also remember spending 6 hours in the holding cell with you covered in all that cat urine. You're lucky your mother is the chief…" Soul placed his hand on Black Stars chest, telling him to stop and looked back at him, pulling out a pineapple from the inside of his jacket.

"Stay here buddy…" he walked over to the girl sitting down by the fountain under the tree in the park. He stood over her for a minute and then spoke as she looked up at him.

"Wanna split a pineapple?" Soul asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm Sorry… do I know you?" Soul sat down next to her, giving Black Star a quick glance and looking back over at the girl.

"My name is Ichbald Frenchman- sticky icky to my boys. But that's neither here nor there. The important thing is that this baby," Soul said, throwing the pineapple in his hand in the air and catching it, "is 82% Hawaiian and I've got all afternoon." She gave him a creepy look and shook her head.

"I'll give ten seconds before I scream and shove that pineapple up your-,"

"That language isn't necessary here." Soul shook his head and held the pineapple out with his elbow on his knee.

"Go away." She gathered her things in her lap and walked away. Soul, sitting confused looked at Black Star and shrugged.

* * *

"What? I don't understand, was it the way I smelled?" Soul lifted the sleeve of his shirt and held it close to his nose.

"I don't think you did anything wrong." Black Star innocently crossed his arms on top of the desk in the police department.

"You asked her if you wanted to share a pineapple. Soul! I told you years ago, if you don't work for the police department, stay out of these cases!" Soul stood up from the chair in the office picked up the name plaque, fumbling with it in his hands as he spoke.

"Mom, that was years ago… how could ever remember something that far back? Besides, how do you even know we were working a case? I could have easily just been asking her to share a pineapple with Me." he set the plaque down and sat down in his mothers chair with his feet on the desk.

"I swear-," one of her detectives walked in and interrupted her from punishing her 29 year old son.

"Chief Evans, here are the toxicology reports from the lab. They came back negative, so it looks like it wasn't suicide. Detective Kid and I going down the victims house to take another look at the crime scene." She handed Souls mother the file and started walking out of the room. His mother sighed and pointed at her son and Black Star.

"I will deal with you two later. Stay here and don't touch anything. Mcnab!" another one of her officers jogged over to her doors, "Keep an eye on these boys. Don't let them leave you sight."

"Love you too ma!" Soul jokingly yelled as she left the office. The officer walked into the room with his thumbs in his belt loops.

"Hey, guys."

"Mcnab… how's the wife? She's still Prego and all that?" Soul asked slinging his arm around his shoulder. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"I'm pretty sure she can't become _un-_pregnant if she wanted to keep the baby Soul." Black Star scoffed at his friend stupidity. Soul made a face towards Black Star and walked back around the desk to the chair, sitting back in the way he was before, feet on the desk. Soul tilted his head as he watched a detective at her desk outside the small office space and squinted.

"Hey, I'll be right back Mcnab."

"Uh- chief said you have to stay here." Soul walked past him and opened the office door.

"I gotta take a potty break." Black Star shook his head and took Souls seat in the chief's chair.

"Uh… o-okay." Mcnab was confused and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Soul walked towards the detective's desk and knocked on it softly with the back of his hand on the clear spot of her desk. She looked up at him and went back to work, writing on some documents.

"What do you need?" She asked not looking up from her work. Soul looked around her desk for a name tag and spotted one near the corner and picked it up.

"I… don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you the replacement for the officer that got shot to death in a gang officiated business?" her hand stopped writing and she looked up at him. Soul waited for her to respond and started laughing, "I'm joking. He was transferred outta state. I'm Soul by the way." She relaxed and shook his hand he offered.

"Maka Albarn."

"Your Kiddos new partner right?" she nodded and set her pen down.

"Yes. _Kids _partner."

"I know its Kid. See, were so close that we call each other by nicknames now…" Soul half smiled and sat on the corner of her desk, "Well look who it is. Kiddo!" Kid walked over towards Maka's desk and frowned.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He snapped at Soul and started searching for a file in his desk drawer next to Maka's desk.

Somebody didn't get his coffee this morning~." Soul sang quietly, smiling. Maka giggled and stood up from her chair. Soul was about to say something, but was interrupted by his mother.

"Soul. What did I tell? Get back in my office." He sighed and threw his head back in annoyance.

"I was greeting our detective. You didn't tell me she was so pretty." The chief stood next to Soul and grabbed his arm and apologized to Maka, dragging him back into her office. She closed the door and pushed him into Mcnab.

"Mom, really? I was making conversation. I didn't ask _her _to split a pineapple with Me." she crossed her arms and waited for him to be quiet.

"Soul, this is a police station. Do you know what we do in a police station?" he was about to answer, "No. don't answer that. You've spent plenty of time in here to figure that out. We're here to work and save people's lives. Not to fool around with you or your little friends shenanigans." Soul was thrown aback by what his mother said and sarcastically replied.

"First off; it's not shenanigans, its life. Second; I'm getting a very strong vibe that your gonna need help with this murder case." Soul leaned back on the desk facing his mother.

"Murder? No, see you're already wrong. This case isn't a murder case at all." Soul folded his arms and waited to think of something to say.

"I can prove your head detective that it is a murder case. Come on Star, we have a crime scene to investigate." Soul walked out of her office with Black Star in suit and out of the station before his mother could stop him.

They walked down the steps and stopped to look around. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted from his waist up towards Black Star.

"Where's your car?" Black Star shook his head violently and stepped in front of Soul so he couldn't get anywhere.

"Oh, no. you're not driving my car. It's a company car, Soul. I could get fired from _my_ actual job if anything happened to that car." Soul rolled his eyes as he spotted Black Stars small blue Mercedes. Soul half laughed in Black Star face and started off towards the car.

"Why are you laughing? You don't even have-," Soul held up a pair of keys in his hand as he walked towards the car with his back towards Black Star. Black Star stomped his foot in anger and hurried to his car, sitting in the passenger seat. Soul sat down and started the car.

"Where are we going anyways?" Black Star crossed his arms as Soul pulled out of the parking lot.

"We're gonna follow our detectives there. They won't notice we're even here." Soul said as he sped up the car. Soul smirked as he heard Black Star quietly wincing every time he sped the car up.

* * *

"See. I told you I wouldn't mess up your car." Soul said with his hands in his pockets. They were walking towards the house when the detective Soul greeted in the department appeared from the house on the porch. She crossed her arms and stood at the head of the steps. Soul stood at the bottom with Black Star standing behind him a few feet away.

"What are doing here?" She held her hands out in a gesture. Soul shrugged.

"My mother gave me strict orders to come a check out the house."

"Your mother's Chief Evans?" Soul nodded.

"I'm sorry; did I forget to mention that to you back at the station?" She uncrossed her arms.

"Yes, but you actually helped me. Now I know who to keep out of the crime scene. She called in before you two showed up and gave _me_ specific orders not to let you two in." Soul furred his eyebrows and stuck his thumb out at Black Star.

"Oh, no, he's not coming in. he can't stand the sight of blood. I'll be quick. I'll be nimble. Like Jack." Soul said unsurely, thinking that wasn't the best reference to use in this situation. Maka gave him a confused look and shook her head slightly.

"Alright. Uhg… but _don't_ leave my sight." Souls face brightened and he bounced up the stairs.

"Stay there buddy. I'll be quick." He gave Soul the thumbs up and sat down on the steps.

Maka led Soul through the house and pushed him against the wall for him to get out of the way for the forensics guys to pass. Soul's eyes followed them until they turned the hall corner.

"Shouldn't those guys be done with that already?" Soul asked trying to keep up with Maka.

"Yeah, they were but Kids not so sure they got enough for the case to close."

"Have they found any prints of some sort?" she looked back at Soul and stopped. Soul nearly ran into her.

"Are you still on about how this wasn't a suicide? What was it you said it was…?"

"Murder." Soul helped her out.

"Murder. Okay. That's completely wrong by the way just to let you know." Soul shook his head.

"You guys are missing a pretty big thing in this investigation. Didn't you guys question the neighbors or something?" Maka bit her lip when he asked that and rocked on the balls of her feet. She sighed and turned back around to walk into the living room. Soul followed, looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Kid." Maka called from the doorway. Kid was standing over the body; his concentration was obvious on his face, "Kid." He looked up and smiled, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he nodded and walked over, frowning as soon as he saw Soul around the doorways corner.

"For the love of god, why are you here?" Kid asked Soul, who was holding a picture frame in his hands. Soul set the frame down on the small table next to him and cleared his throat.

"Kid, focus for one moment about the case, okay. You can worry about him later. Did you get statements from the neighbors? Anyone who was here the might of the murder- uh suicide?" She sighed at Soul for making her say murder and turned back to Kid.

"No. why would we? No one would have been looking into the house as he was stabbing himself." As Maka and Kid were discussing and unresolved problem, Soul snuck around the corner into the living room to get a good look at the body. The first thing he noticed off the back was a pair of faint hand makes around the victims throat, that could be easily missed by any officer or detective who wouldn't think of this guy being murdered. Soul gasped and turned back towards Maka and Kid, stopping them from talking. They looked at Soul and waited.

"Someone was here when this man died. The victim wasn't alone. He was obviously dead when the knife first went into him." Soul kept his hands deep in his pockets, his thumbs sticking out and a small smirk plastered on his face. Kid bit his cheek and chuckled. Maka closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

"Still think we need statements?" kid asked her chuckling.

"No. Soul come on." Soul looked at Kid then back at Maka.

"I- come on. I gave you guys the most helpful clue to this case. Whoever was here the night of this man's death was obviously the one who strangled, then stabbed this man." Soul complained. Maka's head snapped back at Soul.

"Who said anything about him being strangled?" Soul innocently pointed at the dead man on the floor.

"He did."

* * *

A/N well... what do i say about this story? Its like a mixture of crime fighting, mystery solving jumble of a mess. whatcha think so far?


	2. Tom Gregory was Murdered? part 2

_"I- come on. I gave you guys the most helpful clue to this case. Whoever was here the night of this man's death was obviously the one who strangled, then stabbed this man." Soul complained. Maka's head snapped back at Soul.  
"Who said anything about him being strangled?" Soul innocently pointed at the dead man on the floor.  
"He did."_

Soul stepped aside as Maka kneeled down by the man's head and checked his throat for the marks. Kid was slightly bouncing on his toes, hoping for Soul to be wrong. Soul had a smug, yet cocky look on his face while he was waiting for Maka to confirm his theory. She sighed and stood up; turning on her heel took look at Kid.

"He's right." Kid let out a long terrible sigh and closed his eyes, "Tom Gregory was strangled." Soul snapped out of the small world of his and jumped in the air many times, the tip of his toes not leaving the ground.

"Oh, yeah. I told you Kiddo! I. Told. You." Soul shouted in Kids ear as he made his way out of the house slightly skipping and jumping on the way out. Confused, Maka walked over to Kid and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Does he- does he have some sort of… medical condition or something?" Kid shook his head 'no' as If he knew what she was getting at. Maka took in a breath and nodded.

"No. he's just an immature, low life, jobless, son of-," Soul poked his head back into the house.

"There's no need for that language behind my back, Kiddy." Soul said as he shook his head. Kid growled and closed his eyes.

"Let's just get back to the station and report this to the Chief…" he pushed Soul out of the way as he made his way to the car and waited for Maka. Maka walked out of the house and stopped by Souls side. Soul turned to her and waved a smiled on his face.

"H-how did you know he was strangled? That was very impressive Soul."

"Well, I don't want to brag…"

"Yes, you do." Black Star interrupted from the stairs.

"I'm psychic. It's nothing special, really." Maka raised her eye brows and nodded as she slowly started to walk away. As soon as she got into the car and closed the door, she locked the door and faced forward.

"Are you _sure_ he's stable?"

"No." Kid started the car and drove off.

"Are you sure I don't smell? Here, smell this." Soul held his shirt sleeve towards Black Star as they walked back to his car.

"No Soul. I am not smelling your shirt sleeve." Black Star slapped his hand away and got into the car.

"Some friend you are. Letting your best friend scare off cute chicks with his smelly-," Soul didn't even have to finish his sentence as he closed the car door.

"Bernie's Taco Palace?" Black Star asked.

"Dude!? Yes!" Soul shouted as he put on his seat belt.

* * *

"Do you really think the guy was strangled?" Asked Black Star as he shoved a taco into his mouth, not even bothering to chew any of it first. Soul shrugged and laid back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Yes. No. I don't know, maybe. Something bothers me though." Soul said, looking out towards the beach shore squinting.

"I can tell. You haven't even touched your food… are you… gonna eat any of that?" Black star pointed at Souls food on the table and watched his friend. Soul quickly looked at him.

"No, go ahead. I think forensics is hiding something from the police." Black Star choked on his food and threw the taco in his hand onto the table.

"Dude! No! Don't go blaming the nerds on this one. Nobody is hiding anything anyways." Soul kept his arms crossed and looked skeptically at his friend.

"Black Star, are you aware that I alone, have solved over 20 cases for the police department?" Black Star nodded and Soul took in a breath.

"Are you aware of _how_ I do that?" Soul tilted his head and kept his eyes on Black Star.

"Yeah. What are getting at Soul?" Soul leaned forward and placed the palms of his hands flat on the table.

"There's an inside man in forensics." Black Star leaned in slightly and set his hands in his lap.

"What do mean inside man?"

"A suspect." Black Star gave Soul a long stare.

"For crying out loud Black Star, he helped the bad guys." Black Star leaned back and laughed.

"Oh! I see. And how are we gonna catch him? It could be anyone of them." Black Star shrugged as he asked Soul. Soul stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Pay the good man, and I'll tell you." he pointed at the cash register and slipped on his black jacket. Black Star sighed and pulled out his wallet, throwing the rest of his taco into his mouth.

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" Black Star whispered as he snapped on the latex gloves Soul threw at him.

"Proof Black Star, proof. Don't touch anything unless you really need to." Soul said as he shuffled through a file cabinet of documents from the crime scene.

"What if… that's everything?" Soul sighed and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Look, just… go stand guard okay? Give me a few minutes to think here." He nodded and stood at the door. Soul looked on the shelves through the bags of evidence until he found what he was looking for. The rope. The rope in the bag was different from the one Soul saw the detective put in the evidence bag at the crime scene. That one was new, like, brand new. This one in the bag has obviously been used for years. And it wasn't even the same color. Soul shook his head, '_how clueless are these guys?_' he sighed, shaking his head and put the rope back on the shelf.

"Soul, someone's coming." Black Star whispered from the door. The next thing Soul knew, Black Star was at his side within two seconds. Soul looked at him for a moment and then pushed Black Star to the floor when he heard the door click open. Soul and Black Star crawled on the floor around the shelf as the person in there walked around looking for something. Soul stopped and grabbed Black Stars pant leg, stopping him with him.

"Why am I hiding? I'm the Chiefs son for Christ's sake." Soul stood up and pulled up Black Star by his hood. When they stood up, the person in there with them was staring at them like they were weird.

"Uh- we were just-I-I lost my-,"

"I don't want to know. Your mothers looking for you. She says it's urgent." The man turned back around and shook his head, before putting on his gloves.

"Great. Thanks… come on Star." Soul grabbed him by his jacket sleeve and dragged him up the stairs and into his mother's office.

"I thought I gave you specific instructions that a five year old could follow. Stay out of that crime scene Soul." Soul stood up from the chair his mother pushed him into in front of her desk.

"But, mom, I gave you your lead."

"No. Kid gave me our lead. He didn't mention anything about you being very helpful over there. As I recall it, he said you were touching picture frames and trying to hit on detective Albarn."

"Wha- what do you mean he said I wasn't very helpful there? I was the one who showed him the strangle marks in the first place." Soul argued.

"Black Star-,"

"I didn't go in there ma'am. The blood." Black Star answered her before she even asked him.

"There you go Soul. You have nobody to vouch for you. Case closed. Now you are to stay out of this investigation, or by all means, I will put a probation officer by your side at all times. Do you hear me?" Soul slumped back into the seat and rested his head in his hand.

"Yes." She smiled and grabbed the papers off her desk.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the mayor in 20 minutes." Soul waved her off and she left her office. Black Star sat quietly, fumbling with his hands in his lap making faces at himself.

"We're gonna secretly work on this case aren't we?" Black Star asked as he already knew what they were going to do.

"Yep." They hopped out of their seats and headed for the doors. Soul reached for the handle and turned the knob. It wouldn't open. He tried again and it still didn't budge. His mother locked them inside her office on purpose. He cursed to himself for falling for such an old trick and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn it…. okay, I'll call Albarn. She can open the door for us." Black Star looked at Soul.

"You just met her today and you already got her number?" Soul looked at him surprised.

"No Black Star. I found it in the record of the officers that work here in the file cabinet." Soul snapped back as he took out his phone. He dialed up her number and put the phone up to his ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Ah! Maka! Ha-ha, I am SO glad you picked up. What are doing right now?" Soul jumped on his toes.

"_I'm in the middle of something right now Soul. What do you need?" _Soul stayed quiet for a second.

"Your agreement for dinner plans tonight," Black Star slapped Soul hard on the chest, "Ow, okay not that. Where are you?" Soul asked looking through the window of the doors that led into the rest of the police station.

"_I'm in the autopsy room down stairs. Why?" _ Soul quietly pumped his fist in the air.

"Do you think you can come upstairs really quick and help me out?" there was a pause and she sighed on the other end.

"_Really? Can't you get your friend to help you out?"_ She asked.

"No. he's kind of in the same situation I'm in at the moment."

"_What?_"

"Look, we're locked in my mom's office. Would you just come and open the door for us?" Soul whined and banged his head on the glass of the door. Black Star smiled and playfully put his face on the glass, his hands flat next to his face, waving at passing officers.

"_Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Maka hung up the phone and Soul frowned.

"Just the means I'm having dinner alone then." As Soul said that, Black Star looked over at him with a glare.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking. Maka said she'd be here as soon as they were done with their meeting." Soul happily said and sat down on his mother's desk.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Soul threw what seemed like the 100th crumbled blank piece of paper into the trash he set across the room. He was sitting in his mothers chair with his feet on the desk and lazily tossing paper in the trash. The trash was overflowing with paper balls and starting to pile up on the floor around it. Black Star was in the chair in front of the desk face down on the table. Soul wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not so decided not to bother him.

Maka opened the door and walked in, followed by Kid and his mother. Soul held his hand in mid-throw and dropped the paper into his lap. Kid snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Awww… looks who's being locked up like a bad dog." Kid made fun of Soul. Soul gave him a dirty look and stood up.

"What happened Maka? I thought you were-,"

"Detective Albarn." She said sternly. Soul bobbed his head and continued.

"I've heard it both ways. How come you didn't open the door like you promised? Star and I are starving. We could have died." That earned the two of them strange looks from everyone else.

"You ate while you walked in here before I left. I think you can handle three hours without food. Now go. We have to talk about actual police work." His mother said and pointed towards the door.

"What if I said I had crucial evidence that might help solve this case?" Kid and Maka stopped discussing and turned towards Soul.

"What are you talking about Evans? We have all the evidence we need to solve this case." Kid snapped at him.

"Like what?" Asked his mother. Soul smiled and stood up on the chair. He mimicked a man being hung from the ceiling and the choking noises along with it. Black Star shook his head in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Get on with it Soul." The chief half yelled and Soul jumped down stomping his feet as loud as he could.

"The rope. Go check the rope in the evidence room. You'll find out it isn't the same one that was found at the crime scene. I'm sensing this one's… brand new. Never been used before." Kid walked around the desk and pointed a finger at Souls chest and getting in his face.

"That's impossible. I bagged that rope myself." Soul smirked.

"Unless the killer has an Inside man, you didn't. I'm suspecting a forensic guy. Or gal. Which everyone it was, left their DNA all over that rope and didn't want any of us to find out." Soul said as he walked away from Kid and towards the door, "Now… if you don't excuse me and Black Star, we are going to go back to Bernie's taco shack and order a 12 thing of tacos. Then we're going back to our office." Black Star looked at Soul and gave him a confused look. Soul gave him the same look back.

* * *

Soul turned off Black Star car and took the keys out, setting it down on the seat next to him and got out of the car. He told Black Star he wanted to go back to the crime scene and take a second looked around, but he wouldn't budge about going. So he told him he didn't have to even go into the house. He had to just stand guard outside like always. They made their way to the front door with their hands in their pockets, breath trailing behind like smoke from a train.

Black Star stopped at the foot of the steps and sat down on the third step. Soul sighed and took out his pocket knife and started to pick at the lock. Black Star heard the door click open and turned around only to see Souls backside disappear into the dark house.

"Be careful." He whispered to him quiet loudly. Souls head appeared in the doorway and he gave Black Star a, 'what-the-hell?' kind of looks before disappearing once more.

* * *

Police Station (Just as Soul entered house)

"I checked the rope." Kid said as he threw the bag of rope onto Maka's desk, "That idiot was right. It's brand new. Not even uncoiled yet." Kid shook his head and crossed his arms. Maka furred her eyebrows as she read her computer screen.

"Oh check this out. Louis Ferman- one of the guys in forensics- was recently released from charges of his girlfriends parents about abuse." She looked towards Kid who was standing up behind her.

"Alright, let's go get him and take him in for questioning." Maka grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and followed Kid down stairs to the lab.

"Are you sure he's still not here? The Chief called in all forensics on this case. They should all be in there." Maka talked with Kid who was standing right outside the lab doors. Kid stood with his weight on one foot and his hands on his hips, biting his bottom lip. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No. I think Evans was right about this one. We need to go back to the crime scene and look this over one more time. Come on." They headed out of the police station towards Kids car.

* * *

Crime Scene

Soul shuffled his way quietly through the house. He dragged his hand lightly on the wall as he turned the corner to where they found the man's body and stood in the center of the room. With it being so dark in here, it was hard to see everything. This means he wouldn't be able to get the things he wanted to get. Soul shook his head slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way for upstairs. As he got to the first step, someone ran into him from coming down the stairs. Soul stumbled back a little ways before he finally got his footing and got a chance to look up at who he ran into.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked. He flipped the light switch next to the stair case and Soul squinted at the sudden change in light. By the time he got his vision back clearly, the man hand his gun pointed at Soul. Soul quickly put his hands up in defense and took in a sharp breath.

"Hey-Louis, was it? Hey. I'm-I'm Soul Evans-,"

"I know who you are. The Chiefs son." Louis repositioned the gun in his hands and took a small step forward. Soul self consciously took a step back and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yeah… yeah, I am. But I won't tell her your secret. Scouts honor." Soul whispered, trying to mask the fact that he was terrified. Louis let out a couple short breaths and shook his head.

"I can't. I don't trust you." he cocked the gun and placed his finger slowly on the trigger. Now Soul was terrified and he didn't care if he showed it or not. Not once since he started helping solve cases has he had a gun pointed at him. Not once.

"Hey, man. Why can't we just talk like civilized people here?" again, Louis shook his head and held the gun up higher at Souls head. Soul raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes. Louis tightened his finger on the trigger and was about to pull it.

"Freeze! Death City police department!" Kid shouted as he, Maka and two other officers busted through the front door and jogged behind Soul with their guns raise and aimed at Louis. Soul dropped his hands to his sides and smirked.

"See, I told you. Forensics is bad. Bad, bad, bad. Louis here, was the one who strangled our Jeff-,"

"Tom." Maka corrected. Soul looked at her and silently thanked her before continuing.

"Tom and then hung him from the ceiling. You had a grudge against him didn't you _Louis_? Tom had a thing with debt. Which happened to deal with your second job?" Maka turned to Kid and asked him about a second job, "They made you come over here, and try to collect the debt from poor young Tom. But things got heated, between you the guy. So you leaned in and strangled him. Didn't even see it coming. As soon as you realized what you did," Soul walked behind the officers for his own protection, "You had to dispose of the body. What a perfect way to make it look like suicide? With… being practically raised on how it looks, it was a fool proof plan. Kiddy- arrest this murder." Soul pointed at Louis. Kid put his gun back in his holster and grabbed the hand cuff off his belt loop.

As Kid cuffed him, Soul turned to Maka and smiled, "Nice work Soul. Although you _did_ break you mom's orders, and broke and entered into the house."

"Thanks. It's all up in here." He pointed to his head, "Without this, I don't think I would be able to function." She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think you would either." Maka crossed her arms and smiled at him.

* * *

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but- good job today Soul." His mom said as she stood up from her chair and folded her arms. Maka was standing beside her desk smiling at Soul with Kid at her side frowning.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to it without the motivation of love from all the people in this room."

"Not even close." Kid commented. Soul rolled his eyes and turned back to his mother.

"Anyone up for pizza?" Kid, Maka and his mom started for the door, "No? What about Bernie's Tacos?" they left the room as Soul asked.

* * *

A/N Well... This is just one of the many short stories that will be put into this story. Does that make sense? Well anyways, I hoped that you enjoyed this one. There will be many more from this, maybe even a little romance later so stay connected to read more later on! READ AND REVEIW!


	3. Jeffrey and the schoolyard fight? part 1

A/N Hey Hey Hey! i back with another awesome murder mystery for our four favorite people!

* * *

Soul And Black Star closed the car doors and jogged up to Maka who was standing right outside of the crime scene tape with her phone in her hand. Soul places his hand on her shoulder and Black Star stands behind Soul.

"What do we have here? Hey Kiddo!" Soul shouted and waved to him on the far side of the scene. Kid dropped his hands to his sides and rolled his eyes before continuing to question people.

"A was a school fight. Some kid ended up getting a blow to the head and dropped dead right there." Maka explained. They were at the local high school, the one were Soul and Black Star graduated from when they were younger.

"So… there was a fight? And the kid just dropped dead?" Black Star asked.

"No." Soul said before Maka could answer, "Something off about this one. You don't just drop dead in the middle of a fight." Soul said as he walked under the tape and towards Kid, "What was the fight about?"

"That's none of your business Evans. Now get out of my crime scene before I call your mother." Soul smiled at Kid.

"Your gonna tell my mom on me? Oh, grow up Kid. What was the fight about?" Kid ignored him after his last comment. Soul sighed and realized Kid wasn't going to be much of use and started walking towards the entrance of the school. Black Star saw Soul walk into the school and ran after him, apologizing to Maka for his behavior.

"Soul! What are you doing man? We're not supposed to be in here." Soul gestured for him to chill and pointed at the bathroom where the fight took place. Black Star sighed and followed with his hands deep in his pockets.

Soul and Black Star stood against the wall of the bathroom entrance as the forensics team entered and exited the bathroom. They squeezed their way to the open area and watched. Soul examined the body on the ground while Black Star tried not to barf at the smell of the kid's blood all over the floor. Soul noticed that the kids head wasn't even touched. There would have been swelling or a bruise already from the fight.

Soul tapped Black Star with the back his hand on his shoulder and pointed at the body, "dude, he was never hit in the head." he whispered to him. Black Star looked at his face and nodded.

"Your right. Which means something else caused his death." Soul nodded at his friend's discovery and kneeled down beside the kid.

"Evans get away from that body!" Kid said as he entered the bathroom. Soul immediately stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. Black Star was trying to hold in his laughter. Kid looked and pointed at Black Star, "Shut it, monkey."

"Detective. Can you at least try and act human?" Maka asked him as to his insults to Soul and Black Star.

"I thought I told you two to scram?" Kid snapped as he examined the body. Soul took in a sharp breath and put his hand to his temple.

"Oh… something's telling me that this wasn't an accident." Soul shook his head and walked to the other side of the body so he was facing Kid. Black Star stood next to Soul and smiled.

"What do you think happened?" Maka asked him sounding a little to concerned to Kids liking.

"He wasn't hit in the face. No, there would have been a mark of some sort by now, swelling, a bruise. Something else caused our John Jacob Jimgleheimer Schmidt to collapse to his death here on this floor." Soul bit the inside of his cheek and furred his eyebrows.

"Well, there are no marks for any signs of a fight. We'll tell the coroners to check the body for any signs of injection spots. Traces of poison in his system. Things like that." Kid said as he stood up and put his sun glasses on and walked out of the bathroom. Maka watched Kid leave the bathroom and turned to Soul and Black Star.

"Nice." Maka complimented Soul and smiled at them.

"He just doesn't want to admit that I am actually a psychic. And that I'm right." Black Star nodded as Soul listed the things. Soul then looked behind Maka at the stall on the back of the door. Soul stepped over the body and pushed Maka out of the way to get to the stall.

He snatched the paper off the door and read it quietly to himself;

_-DCPD,_

_Let's have some fun, shall we?  
And bring you Psychic along with you._

_-1854 Seether Rd.22:15_

"Soul, what is that?" He turned around and held the note to his chest so they could read it. Maka reached over and grabbed it from his hands and looked between Soul and Black Star.

"Come on." She walked out of the bathroom with Soul and Black Star trailing behind her a few feet.

"Dude, I am _not_ going to Seether road at 10 o'clock. Bed things happen on that street." Soul rolled his eyes at his friend's weakness.

"Oh, come Star, since when have you been afraid of a street? Besides the one that completely ate your face that one time, I don't recall us having a bad time on that street." Soul shrugged and sped up to catch up with Maka. Black Star walked at his own pace.

"That's because we've never drove down that street for a reason!"

"Kid, we have a slight problem." Maka said as she held the note out to him. Kid turned away from the press and took the note. Before he read it he glanced up at Soul through the top rim of his sun glasses and raised his eye brows.

"Something about fun and _our_ psychic? What's this _our_ part? When did he go through training?" Soul slipped past Maka and held his hand out to Kid.

"Just to let you know Kiddo, that letter includes me on this case. So I'm sorry to say this, but you're stuck with me and Star here."

"No. I'm not. We can't involve innocent pedestrians into police work-,"

"Innocent? Come on, I lost my innocents awhile back. Besides my mom knows I would be able to solve this case faster than you can." Soul smirked and pointed at him and Black Star with his thumb.

"Is that a challenge Evans?" Soul ducked his head a couple times and crumbled the note in his hand.

"I guess it is."

"Don't crumble that. Its evidence idiot!" Kid yelled and snatched the note back from Souls grasp.

"Sorry! Star, we have a case to start solving before this… thing does." Soul sounded disgusted and gestured to Kid.

"Detective Albarn, start my car. We have somewhere to be." Kid tossed Maka the keys and started walking back to the school. Maka gave up a small 'sorry' smile at the two and started walking to Kids car.

"Man! How are we gonna solve this thing before they do? We don't even know where to start." Black Star said as he threw himself into his seat. They were at Black Stars office, in his work building. He was an executive manager for a major car company.

"Oh, contraire my friend, we are so deep in this case already." Soul said as he closed Black Star door. Black Star gave Soul and confused look at threw a small rubber ball at him. Soul caught it inches from his face and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I found out the Kid had a girlfriend-ex, excuse me; _ex _girlfriend who had it out for him. He was caught cheating with her best friend. Now I'm suspecting her friend is next on her death list." Soul said casually and leaned against the wall. Black Star sat up straight in his chair and leaned his arms on the desk.

"But- she has no access to him anymore. What makes you think she was the one who-,"

"He gave her a key to his house. His parents house, technically. But still, she could have, you know, poisoned him or something. I have the kids address, we'll run down there after some lunch. Ask the parents a few questions. And… Bam! Case closed." Soul threw his hands in the air and jumped. Black Star gave Soul a dirty look and rolled his eyes.

"I have a job Soul. I can't go solving cases with you right now. I have to do MY job. You go do yours. Whatever that is." Black Star said as he turned on his computer and ignored Soul. Soul frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Look man, I know I've been keepin' you from your job; but it's a lonely world out there by myself."

"That's what a girlfriend is for. You should try a solid relationship sometime. It's quite nice." It was Souls turn to roll his eye at Black Star.

"You're still with that Tsubaki chick? I thought it wasn't gonna work out with you two anymore?"

"It's called talking. It solves a lot of problems in relationships." Soul took his hands out of his pockets and lazily held them up and dropped them to his sides.

"What happened to you man? You never took any of these 'relationships' this seriously."

"Maybe there's a lot that you don't know about me after all Soul." Soul ran his tongue over his teeth and nodded.

"Fine. I'll solve this case on my own then. See ya later." Soul rushed out of the room, slightly slammed the office door and hurried out of the building. He wasn't that pissed at Black Star, he was pissed at the fact that he had to walk all the way back to the police station to get his motorcycle and the fact that he wasn't going to get lunch today.

"I got something. Jeffry had some issues with some of the football team mates. We'll take them in for some questioning." Maka said and Kid nodded and placed his hands flat on Maka's desk standing up.

"Right. I'll file a warrant to search Jeffrey's house. And possibly the football teams." Kid said and walked off to get the paper work. Maka sorted through the files on her desk and sighed. She wondered how far Soul and Black star were already.

Just on que, Soul walked into the police station with his helmet under his arm and a frown that anyone could see from a mile away. Maka stood up and held the files in her hand as he approached her desk.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey, have you seen my mom? I needed to ask her something important." Soul said, looking around the station for her and set his helmet down on Maka's desk.

"How far'd you get?" He asked, giving up on searching for his mom. Maka shook her head.

"Sorry Soul, I'm not working with you. Where's Black Star?" Maka tilted her head.

"He had to work. Can you believe it? He bailed out on me for some job that you get to sit in front of a computer all day." Soul made a face.

"You sound disgusted by that." He nodded and tapped on his helmet.

"Yeah, I am. Its seems so… so boring. Hey, did you go out for lunch yet? I'm starving." Maka set the files on her desk and folded her arms.

"No. but if you're asking me to have lunch with you, I'm saying no." Soul looked up at her and smirked.

"Are you sure, cause I thought I heard your stomach growling back at the crime scene?" Maka smiled and bit her top lip.

"Ok, I am a _little bit_ hungry. But I'm still not going to lunch with you." Soul sat on the corner of her desk and sighed.

"Oh alright… I guess you don't want to know what I found out about Jessica and her best friend Sally." Soul sly said and started getting up. Maka grabbed his arm lightly and caved in.

"Fine. I'll have lunch with you, but you have to tell me what you have on this case?" Soul clapped and stood up.

"Yes! Cool, here." He shoved the helmet in her direction. Soul slowly took it and shook her head.

"I thought you had a car?" Soul half laughed and started walking towards the exit.

"You wish." Maka winced at herself for getting herself into this and followed him out the door.

Maka laughed and held her stomach as Soul kept talking about the time when he and Black Star got in trouble for trying to ride a dolphin at the aquarium.

"I swear if my mom wasn't the chief I would have been in prison for quite some time." Soul chuckled and drank his soda on the table. Maka brushed her bangs out of her eyes and rested her chin in her hand.

"Man, I wish I had that much fun when I was younger." Soul tilted his head and looked at her, "I mean, my dad was so uptight. He would have me train everyday just in case something happened." Soul nodded as he understood what she was getting at and placed his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, I understand that, but- everyday? Isn't that a little over reacting?" Maka giggled and nodded.

"Okay, stop getting me off topic! What did you get on Jeffrey?" She asked, resting her chin in both of her hands again.

"Fine. Jeffrey had a girlfriend." He stopped and looked at Maka, "She caught him cheating on her with her best friend. I honestly think her friend is next on the list." Maka smiled.

"You think? I thought you were psychic?" Soul half laughed and shook his head.

"I can't just turn it on. It comes out blurry in the spirit world. Therefore leaves me to put the puzzle together." Soul said trying to sound smart.

"So you're saying I have to wait to find out more?"

"Maybe." Soul leaned in with his elbows on the table and his hands folded in front of him.

"Oh… he also had some issues with the football team. Did ya get that?" Maka asked with a smile on her face the entire time. Soul hesitated and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yes… and no. All I knew was he had problems with someone." Soul grinned and fumbled with his fingers.

"Maka?" She looked up to where the voice came from and bit her bottom lip.

"Kid. Hi." Soul sat up straight and looked up at Kid.

"Hi Kiddo. We're just having some lunch. Wanna join us?" Kid gave Soul a rude gesture and looked back at Maka.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I come here for lunch every day." Kid looked around the building, "What are _you_ doing here? With him?" Maka relaxed her shoulders and sighed.

"Like he said, we're having lunch." Soul chuckled as she agreed with him, "I'm getting some more info on Jeffrey." She whispered to Kid in his ear as she pulled him down. Kid stood back up and nodded.

"Alright… enjoy yourselves." He said with a confused look. Soul smiled at Kids confusion and held in his laugh.

"That shouldn't be a problem officer." Maka quickly looked at Soul. He held his hands in his defense and shrugged.

* * *

A/N Find out what happened to Jeffrey in the next chapter!


End file.
